My World: Ruin to Ruler
by Hazri
Summary: A homeless man falls asleep in the gutter and wakes up as a king of a country named Albestia. He appears in a town named Wonderwood with a servant named Moza and a "cocktease stalker" Stephanie.
1. Chapter 1

A man with a crown is seated in a throne which sits in a large hall. The hall is filled with many people ad various animals. The most notable of the group are a large pig, a repulsively ugly woman and a tall bearded man.

'I never wanted all this... I wished for more than I could handle. Here I am surrounded by those who follow me as their leader. I am the king of all I see. King of my world. How did this all happen you ask? Well... it all started three months ago...'

Three months ago...

A man sits on a tree stump at late night. He is under a bridge cooking beans from a can in a barrel in front of him. The man wears a grey beanie, a dirty brown jacket, tattered jeans and brown boots with holes in the toes. He eagerly stirs the beans around the barrel, licking his lips at the thought of a meal. A train rushed over the bridge, causing the barrel to spill onto the man's lap. The man brushed the liquid and beans off his lap as he spoke to himself.

"I guess I should get some shut-eye." He sighed glumly.

The man walked over to a large cardboard box and lay down inside it. He pulled a sheet on newspaper pages over his body as a makeshift blanket and pulled his beanie over his eyes.

"I just wish I could get out of the gutter and just... live large. Like a king..."

The next morning the man pulled the beanie off his eyes and rubbed them. He stood up from his box and stretched his arms and legs. As he did so, he noticed his clothes were neither covered in dirt nor torn and tattered. He looked around in disbelief with a smile. All of a sudden he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. He turned around to see who it was. The man saw a short man in a yellow full-body robe with the hood pulled over his head to hide his face.

"Good morning, my master." The robed man said with a bow.  
"Master?" The man replied with a confused look on his face.  
"Indeed." He chucked in reply while standing upright "I am your loyal servant"  
"Is this some kind of joke"  
"No joke. I am absolutely, one hundred percent serious"  
"Well then, what is your name"  
"Moza." The robed man replied with glee.  
"Moza, huh? Name's Jack"  
"I need not know your name, master. I shall just call you master."

Jack scratched his head in confusion as he tried to work out what was going on. He looked down at his clothes once more and noticed a tag on his left sleeve.

Made in Wonderwood

"What's Wonderwood Town?" Jack asked with a puzzled look.  
"A city, but more importantly, your kingdom!" Moza replied with a chuckle.  
"M-My kingdom"  
"Have you forgotten? You rule Wonderwood as our king"  
"Do I have a castle and everything"  
"Of course! What's a king without his castle?"

Jacks eyes widened with surprise. He was a king of a city named Wonderwood. He sighed with relief when Moza explained that he had a castle to live in. He no longer needed to sleep in a cardboard box and cook beans from a can. He looked at Moza and smiled at the man.

"Take me there. Take me to Wonderwood"  
"Your wish is my command, master!" Moza shouted out cheerfully.

Moza pulled a golden rod from his robe and thrusted it into the air. Sparks emitted from the rod and swirled around the two men. The two spun around with the sparks and shot into the air and eventually disappearing. When the men reappeared, they were in a bustling city square. The city looked medieval with bazaars and tradesman as far as the eye could see. The houses also looked medieval with clay walls and hay roofs. Moza pointed in the opposite direction and Jack followed Moza's finger. Moza pointed a large castle with towers in each corner.

"How clich?" Jack muttered to himself, yet smiling at the wonder.  
"That is your castle. Do you wish for me to give you a tour?" Moza asked with a smile.  
"Of course!"

The two men headed up a stone path towards the castle.

'I think I'm going to like this... A king...' Jack thought to himself, still smiling.

Jack and Moza approached the large wooden gates of the castle.

"Are you ready to go inside?" Moza asked with a smirk.  
"You bet I am"  
"Close your eyes."

Jack closed his eyes tight. Moza looked over at Jack as he pushed the gate's doors open. He took as step inside as his eyes widened.

"Oh dear!" Moza cried in terror.

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Moza yelped in surprise at the sight.

"What's wrong, Moza?" Jack asked. "Can I open my eyes now"  
"N-Not yet, m-master!" Stuttered the horrified Moza

Moza looked around for something, but it looked like he hadn't found what he was looking for. Moza started sweating heavily, his heart racing. He didn't want his master to see what was in front of him.

"What's the matter, Moza?" The sound of a teenage girl asked.  
"YOU!" Moza cried quite loudly.  
"What's going on here?!" Shouted Jack as he started opened his eyes.

Moza sat the girl down behind him before Jack could see her. Jack looked over at Moza, who had his arms and legs spread and sighed. He waved his hand to his side to signal Moza to sidestep away, but Moza shook his head. Jack waved his hand faster with a frustrated frown, but Moza just shook his head faster with a cheesy grin.

"Fine," Sighed Jack as he lowered his head. "Play your games, I'm going to have a look around myself"  
"Good, good." Moza said with a sigh of relief. "Off you go then!"

Jack shook his head and made his way up the hall. As Jack did this, Moza turned to the girl and pouted at her. The girl looked down, saddened.

"Go to your room and get some--" He sighed, only to get cut off.  
"I know the drill..." Sighed the girl. "You're no fun."

The girl walked up the hall herself as Moza shook his head. This must have been a bad day if everyone was to shake their heads. Moza turned around, only to bump into someone. Moza fell to the ground then dusted himself off. He looked up to see who he bumped into. He'd rather not look.

"Excuse me, sir." A repulsively ugly woman spoke. "Might I ask where the king is?"

Moza cried out in shock and appall. The woman wasn't exactly eye candy. She had long, black hair, a long nose with a mole on it, a bony body, wore a black dress and had no shoes which bared her long toenails. Moza's whole body shook at the sight.

"H-He's busy r-right now..." Moza muttered as he shook.  
"What?!" Screeched the woman.  
"He's busy right now"  
"Now, now. No need to get snappy. It was only a question"  
"May I ask WHY you want to meet his majesty"  
"I have a problem, but it's not for your ears"  
"Very well, I will take you to him"  
"Good lad." The woman chuckled. "My name is Agatha"  
"Pleased to... meet you..." Moza tried to keep a straight face. "My name is Moza"  
"You're a darling little man, aren't you"  
"Don't go there, sister!"

Moza walked up the hallway as Agatha followed him. Moza lead the woman to the throne room. The room was a large hall with four thrones and several rows of benches in front for townspeople for meetings. In the middle lay the king's throne, on it's left was the queen's, and on it's right was the princess or prince's throne. In the queen's seat sat the girl Moza had a scuffle with earlier.

"His majesty will be here shortly." Moza sighed as he shook his head once more.  
"I'll just wait here then." Agatha scoffed as she sat down on one of the hall's benches.

Moza ran up to the girl and grabbed her hand.

"Young lady, that is the queen's seat." Moza hissed at the girl.  
"You're no fun, Moza." Whined the girl. "You won't let me do anything"  
"Just stay out of trouble when the king arrives"  
"I thought he was already here"  
"I meant this room, you b"  
"Moza, we could use some help!" Cried a voice from outside the room.

Moza let go of the girl's hand and rushed out the door. He ran through the halls as he heard screaming and crashing. Moza followed the noises and arrived in the kitchen. There he saw Jack eating all the food like a mad man. Moza snapped his fingers twice to get Jack's attention, but to no avail. Moza approached Jack and grabbed his shoulder, causing him to flinch. Jack turned to face Moza, despite having a chicken leg in his mouth.

"Sire, you have to save some food for the big feast." Informed Moza.  
"I'm sorry, Moza." Jack sighed. "It's just been so long since I've had a decent meal"  
"Save your appetite for the feast. You can eat all you can then"  
"Very well. How about that tour"  
"In good time, sire. But for now, I would like you to meet someone"  
'Hopefully HE can tame her...' Moza thought to himself with a smirk.  
"Follow me." Commanded Moza as he walked out of the room.

Jack trailed behind Moza as he marched through the halls. Jack noticed how many paintings and statues were in the hallways and was marveled by many of them. Moza took Jack into the throne room and looked at the queen's throne.

"Not here...?" Moza muttered to himself.  
"What's that? I couldn't hear you"  
"Never you mind, sire. I'll be right back!"

Moza ran out of the hall and sped down the hallways. Jack walked up to the thrones in admiration. He approached his throne and rubbed the red leather seating. He sat down in the throne and rested his arms on the arm rests. As Jack rubbed his fingers against the wooden carvings on the arms of the throne, he thought to himself.

'I think I'm going to enjoy being a king...'

Jack rested his head back and sighed with relief as he closed his eyes, only to open them as he heard distant screaming. He looked at the doorway and saw Moza dragging a girl into the throne room. The girl was kicking and screaming, trying to fight the smaller man known as Moza, but to no avail.

"Look, there he is." Said Moza as he pointed at Jack.

The girl looked over at Jack and suddenly stopped fighting with Moza. She looked up at the king in awe. Jack looked back at her with a puzzled look, wondering why she was looking at him like that. The girl walked up to Jack with her hands clasped together.

"Hi there." She spoke, still in awe at Jack.  
"Uh... Hi?" Jack replied, still puzzled at the girl.

The girl looked to be 14 or 15 years old. She had pink hair grown down to her shoulders, had green eyes, wore a white dress with a pink trim and a butterfly on the breast and wore white socks.

"My name is Stephanie"  
"What a nice name..."

Stephanie smiled and giggled at the thought Jack thought her name was nice.

"Jack is a great name! So manly and"  
"I think that's enough." Moza spoke as he cut her off. "Sire, it is getting rather late. Would you like to see your bedding arrangements"  
"Sounds great!" Laughed Jack. "I NORMAL bed"  
"Oh, it's more than normal!" Stephanie giggled. "It's a king-sized bed"  
"Fit for a king!" Moza added.  
"Very well," Jack said as he clapped his hands. "take me there."

Moza escorted Jack out of the room as Stephanie followed from afar. She kept staring at Jack as he walked down the halls. Moza suddenly stopped walking and remembered something.

"I just remembered something!" Moza said, copying what I just typed. "Wait, she isn't there. Never mind. There's always tomorrow."

Stephanie's eyes widened in shock.

"Sh-She?" She asked herself softly.  
'That can only mean one thing,' Stephanie thought to herself. 'he has a girlfriend!'

Stephanie ran up the hall and brushed past Jack. Moza and Jack looked at each other in confusion, then sighed. Everyone was either sighing or shaking their heads that night. Moza continued taking Jack up the halls and finally arrived in the master bedroom. The room was shrouded in darkness. Moza felt along the wall for the light switch while Jack squinted to try and see into the room. Moza found the switch and flicked the light on. The darkness crept away to make way for light, revealing the room. There was two sets of wardrobes on the left and the right of the doorway with full-length mirrors between them. A large double bed sat at the end of the room. It had red silk pillows and blankets with carvings of Jack at the back.

"You can sleep whenever you wish, sire." Moza informed Jack.  
"I'll sleep soundly tonight!" Quipped Jack happily.

Jack approached his bed as Moza left the room and shut the door. There was a large lump on the left side of the bed. Jack looked at the lump and examined it. It looked like someone was hiding under the blanket. Jack slowly grabbed the tip of the blanket and quickly pulled it off. Stephanie was lying in the bed wearing nothing, but was covering herself.

"Wouldn't you rather have me?" She asked with a blush.

Jack's face ran red and he screamed out in sheer terror while running out of the room. Stephanie sighed and pulled the blanket over her body, wondering what she did wrong. Meanwhile, Jack ran through the hallways while screaming for Moza. Moza ran into the hallway and bumped into Jack. Literally. Jack looked down at the man and explained what happened.

"...and then Stephanie was in the bed! Buck naked!" Jack explained quickly.  
"Oh dear..." Moza sighed. Yep, more sighing. "I'll have to have a talk with her"  
"I think I'm scared for life..."

Moza and Jack headed into the master bedroom again, but Stephanie wasn't in the bed nor anywhere in the room. The two men looked at each other in confusion and Moza left the room. Jack sighed (YES AGAIN!) and lay down in the bed. The blanket was down so he pulled it over himself. Moza walked in again and spoke.

"Do you wish to have the light off?" He asked the king.  
"Yes please." Jack replied with (here it comes...) a sigh.

Moza nodded and flicked the light switch, turning off the lights. Jack closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep, his last memory being what he just saw.

The next morning Jack woke up, closed his eyes and rolled over. As he rested with his eyes closed he heard the sound of breathing. Jack opened his eyes and saw Stephanie lying down next to him, still without clothing and staring into his eyes. Jack seemed unscathed... for about a millisecond! Jack let out a mighty yell which alarmed the whole castle. Jack stood up quickly and ran out of the room. Jack ran into the dining hall and saw Moza.

"Moza! She did it again!" He screamed in Moza's face.  
"Let's find her before she causes more trouble..." Moza (yet again...) sighed.

Jack and Moza walked down the hallways and corridors again in search of Stephanie, but bumped into someone else. Rather, an ugly woman with a temper.

"There you are!" Agatha screeched at Jack. "I've been looking all night for you"  
"What's her problem?" Jack asked Moza.  
"I have no idea, sire." Replied Moza with a (YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OVER!) sigh.  
"My sister is in grave danger! You have to save her"  
"Danger"  
"Sire, I recommend you don't go along with"  
"SHUT YOUR YAP, SHORTY!"

Moza pulled his index and thumb along his lips, pretending to zip them up. Jack looked at Moza, then returned his gaze at Agatha.

"Where is your sister?" He asked the woman.  
"In a castle. The dragon got her!" Agatha replied, still screeching.  
"How clich?.." Jack muttered to himself.  
"Would you like me to show you where she was captured"  
"Indeed I would"  
"But sire!" Moza yelped, trying to ignore Agatha. "You need weapons and armor if you wish to slay a dragon"  
"Where can I get some then"  
"The blacksmith of course"  
"Take me there!"

Moza nodded and continued down the hallway, Jack and Agatha following. Moza walked out of the castle gates and went to a nearby shack. Moza pushed open the door and walked in with Jack and Agatha.

"Morning, Smithy!" Moza greeted the blacksmith.  
"Mornin', Moza." Smithy the Blacksmith replied with glee.  
"The king here needs a good armory"  
"Why's that then, me boy"  
"I'm going to slay a dragon!" Jack replied with a cheesy grin.  
"Not with those clothes you aren't!"

Meanwhile, outside Stephanie was spying on Jack from behind a tree and heard what Smithy just said.

"Clothes?" She asked herself. "That means he needs to take the clothes he already has off right?"

Stephanie punched the air in excitement and continued watching.

"Here, have this pre-made suit of armor." Smithy said as he handed a suit of armor and chain mail to Jack.  
"Wow, I'll look snappy in this!" Jack squealed in excitement.  
"Go get dressed in the booth over there.

Smithy pointed at a small room with a small window and a curtain as a door. Jack walked over to the booth, opened the curtain and walked inside. Jack closed the curtain and placed his armor on the floor as Stephanie watched from the window. Jack removed his jacket as Stephanie watched on with a smile. Jack then took off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor.

"Oh yeah, Jack..." Stephanie said with a drool. "Show me the goods..."

Jack unbuttoned his jeans, unzipped them and pulled them down to his ankles. He stepped out of the leg holes and sat down on the floor. Jack removed his shoes and socks and stood up again.

"Only one thing left to take off!" Stephanie squealed, her smile growing bigger.

Jack slowly started to pull his underwear down. Stephanie looked on, eager to see everything on Jack. Jack stopped pulling them down and looked at the window. Stephanie jumped down from the box she was standing on to avoid his gaze, but it was too late. Jack quickly got his clothes back on and ran outside. Jack approached Stephanie with a pout.

"I-I'm sorry..." Stephanie apologized with tears running down her face.

Jack helped Stephanie up to her feet and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't ever do that again... Okay?" He spoke with a smile.  
"Okay..." Stephanie replied, wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry"  
"Now I have to get dressed without any peeping Toms... Okay"  
"Okay..."

Jack brushed his hand through Stephanie's hair.

"You're a good girl, Stephanie... Just stay out of trouble."

Jack walked back to the front and reentered the shack. He went back into the dressing room and walked back out several minutes later with a full suit of armor on.

"Looking good, sire!" Moza complimented.  
"Now, what's a knight without his sword?" Smithy asked with a chuckle.

Smithy grabbed a sword from a rack and handed it to Jack. Jack swung it around carelessly, almost cutting Moza and Smithy.

"Easy, easy." Smithy laughed. "Save some of the violence for the dragon!"

Jack nodded and sheathed his sword. Moza and Agatha left the room and Jack followed. Moza turned to Jack, then gazed over at Agatha. Agatha walked up to Jack and spoke to him.

"I will take you to where I last saw my sister." She informed Jack.  
"Very well. Lead the way!" Jack replied, ready for anything.

Suddenly the ground shook and a large shadow covered the three. A giant lumberjack with a flannel shirt, jeans and an ax stomped towards Jack and growled ferociously.

"Good doggy..." Jack laughed nervously.

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

The lumberjack glared down at Jack with a mighty scowl on his face. Jack looked up at the man, puzzled at the size of the man. He must have been twenty feet tall. Moza obviously looked intimidated at the sight of someone much taller than himself, while Agatha was unscathed by the sight. The lumberjack took a thunderous step forward which once again shook the earth around the group. Jack also took a step forward to get a closer look at the man. Smithy burst out the door after hearing the earth-trembling step.

"What's all this here noise?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.  
"G-G-Giant!" Whimpered the terrified Moza in reply.  
"Use ye sword, kid"  
"How?!" Jack replied, since he had never used a sword before.  
"Since you are a king, I assumed ye had knight training"  
"Well I didn't"  
"This is most troublesome." Scoffed Agatha at Jack. "How do you expect to save my sister then"  
"I'll find out a way..."

The lumberjack knelt down in front of Jack, his teeth bared while scowling. His teeth were yellow and he had very bad breath. Jack's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed onto the ground. Moza rushed over to the fallen Jack and checked his pulse for any signs of life. His pulse was normal, but the stench of the lumberjack's mouth knocked him out cold. Moza glared up at the lumberjack and wagged his finger at the giant. Smithy then charged at the giant, but was kicked away with ease into the shack, sending him through the wall and knocking him out.

"Shame on you!" Moza screeched. "To do such a thing to the king of Wonderwood and out finest blacksmith"  
"Kiiiiiiing...?" Groaned the giant.

The giant rushed his beard throughly in thought. Moza was confounded by the length of the lumberjack's beard. It was brown and went all the way down to the middle of his chest. The lumberjack looked down at Moza and extended his hand.

"I had no idea he was the king." The giant moaned. "I thought he was another giant slayer"  
"His majesty would NEVER harm a friendly giant"  
"Good to know..."

Moza sort of shook the giant's hand and the lumberjack stood upright.

"What might your name be?" Moza asked with a grin, relieved the giant was "friendly.  
"Timber." The giant replied, also grinning.  
"What a mighty name! Well, not as mighty as the king's... But still mighty"  
"No need to patronize me"  
"Oh, of course!"

Moza returned his gaze to Jack and saw an all-too-familiar face. A face that belonged to Stephanie. Stephanie was knelt down beside Jack and appeared to be giving him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Moza was shocked and appalled that a commoner had her lips on the king's. Moza marched over to Stephanie and grabbed her by the shoulder. Stephanie stopped the mouth-to-mouth, wiped her lips then looked at Moza. Moza shook his head at Stephanie.

"What did I do now?" Stephanie sighed heavily.  
"Young lady, you know better than to have relations with the king! He is way out of your league! Also, he is more than a few years older"  
"RELATIONS?! I was... uhh... giving him mouth-to-mouth"  
"Oh, in that case carry on! Do tell me when he comes to"  
"Okay, sure, whatever."

Moza turned his back on Stephanie and trudged off while Stephanie continued her "mouth-to-mouth" on Jack. Agatha looked over at Stephanie and smirked. The woman walked over to Stephanie, grabber her by the shoulder and shoved her aside.

"Move it, sweet cheeks!" Agatha barked. "I'll show you how to do it properly!"

Agatha then placed her moldy old lips on Jack's and kissed him wildly. Stephanie couldn't do anything but be sickened at the sight of an old lady kissing a young man. It was incredibly repulsive. Stephanie stood up, grabbed Agatha and shoved her off similarly to how she was shoved herself.

"You're doing it all wrong!" Argued the enraged Stephanie.

Stephanie then continued her "mouth-to-mouth" on Jack happily. All of a sudden Jack started coughing. Stephanie took her lips off of Jack's and watched the man cough. When Jack stopped coughing, she continued. Jack's eyes slowly opened and watched as Stephanie kissed him. Jack pushed Stephanie off of him and spat into the grass surrounding him. He then ran let out a mighty scream, but after that continued spitting. Stephanie looked unhappy. Probably because Jack didn't like her giving him "CPR" all that much. Moza, hearing the scream, ran over to Jack's aid. Moza helped Jack to his feet and helped him over to Timber. After a short conversation, Agatha got impatient. Everyone then agreed Jack go to knight school before rescuing Agatha's sister. After agreeing, nothing special happened and and sun begun to set.

Under the sunset Jack sat on a hill staring at the sunset. He begun asking himself if he should ask Moza some questions about Wonderwood, like how he became king and why there was a light switch in a medieval castle. Deep in thought, Jack paid no attention to the sunset or his surroundings; not even Stephanie who had snuck up on him. Stephanie sat down beside Jack and looked at him. Jack didn't pay her any attention, so she got up and sat down in front of him. Jack was still deep in thought and hence, paid no attention to Stephanie.

'What do I have to do to get his attention?' She thought to herself.

Stephanie got an idea about how she could get Jack's attention. She stoop up in front of Jack. She then put her arms behind her back and began undoing her dress. Jack then "came back to Earth" and stopped thinking heavily. Jack's sight returned and he saw Stephanie, but more importantly, trying to take her dress off. Jack, like always, screamed at the sight and ran off into the castle.

Jack sat on his bed inside his master bedroom, wondering why Stephanie was so hell-bent on doing the things she was doing. First finding her in his bed, then waking up with her in his bed, then peeping on him, then kissing him while he was unconscious and now undressing in front of him to get his attention. Jack thought hard about what to do. He thought the best thing to do was ignore her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jack got up and walked to the door. He stopped and thought to himself. He thought if it was Stephanie, he would shut the door on her. Jack grabbed the knob and turned it, allowing the door to swing open. It was Stephanie. Jack tried to shut the door, but Stephanie blocked the door with her shoe.

"We need to talk..." Stephanie said, looking glum.  
"Denied." Grumbled Jack while pushing Stephanie's foot out of the door.

Jack closed the door and locked it. He then sat down on his bed and returned to thinking about what to do. The next morning he would be taking knight classes while avoiding Stephanie. He thought it would be difficult to pay attention to class while avoiding a potential stalker. Jack lay down on his bed while continuing thinking deep in thought. He thought so hard he was tired, so he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Little did he know that Stephanie had a plan the next morning.

The following morning Jack woke up safe and sound from Stephanie as she didn't try to climb through the window or picklock the door. Jack decided today would be the day he asked Moza the questions he had in mind. At least it would get one thing off his mind. Jack unlocked the door and wandered through the halls in search of Moza. He found him in the throne room talking to Agatha. He approached Moza while trying not to take a glance over at Agatha.

"Moza, we need to talk"  
"Very well, sire. Agatha, off with you"  
"Keeping a secret from me? How rude!"

Agatha burst out of the room with a screech. Moza then looked over at Jack.

"I have a few questions to ask you, Moza"  
"Shoot"  
"I wanted to know why I became king"  
"Did someone tell you to ask me that"  
"You could say that"  
"Very well, I will tell you how you became king. Long ago the council elders appointed a king. As you know, kings rule their whole lifetime. Once a king is... deceased, his oldest son takes his place"  
"So you're saying my father was a king before me"  
"Not exactly. You see, before you were king the then-current king had no sons, so the council decided we needed a new family. Luckily enough, you were selected randomly"  
"Oh, okay. I have another question"  
"Do ask"  
"Why does this castle have light switches"  
"I will show you."

Moza walked over to the light switch for the throne room and pointed at the roof.

"You see, we don't have what you call "electricity" here. We use magic to light our rooms up. You see, when I flick the switch..."

Moza flicked the light switch and a small light torch appeared on the roof."

"...a torch appears on the roof and lights up the room for us"  
"I see..." Jack replied while rubbing his chin.  
"Do you wish to ask anything else"  
"Yes. Who is Stephanie"  
"Ahh... I knew it was a matter of time until you asked that. Stephanie was the daughter of our previous king, so she lives in the castle. You could say you are her closest living relative"  
"But I'm not her closest living relative"  
"I said YOU COULD SAY, your majesty. I never suggested she was your stepdaughter in any way"  
"Whatever. I'll attend that knight class"  
"Good luck with that, sire!"

An hour later...

Jack sat in a classroom filled with knight hopefuls. Everyone stared at the blackboard which was on the wall in the front of the class. There was a desk beside the blackboard. There was also a nametag on the desk.

Mr. B. Smithy

After reading the tag, Smithy walked into the classroom and sat down at his desk.

"Good morning, students. Are ye ready to become knights?"

The room erupted with "Yes!" and "You bet!" around the whole room. Jack was the only one who didn't participate in the eardrum-rattling yelling and screaming. Smithy waved his hands up and down and the class remained silent.

"First of all we will do some woodwork. Everyone will get a block of wood and you will carve it into a wooden sword for training."

Smithy collected some wood, hammers and chisels from under his desk and made his way around the classroom handing out the blocks of wood, chisels and hammers, placing them on the student's desks. Jack eagerly grabbed his hammer and chisel.

"Ye may begin carving!" Smithy commanded.

The room then filled with the sound of hammering and chiseling. Jack began to carve the basic shape for the sword. He peered out the window beside him and saw a tree and the castle. After thinking that Stephanie wasn't going to ruin his day, he continued chiseling the wood. After a few minutes he had the blade ready and moved onto the hilt. Smithy gave everyone another larger block of wood to make a shield. When Jack was about to chisel the other block of wood, her heard a soft knock on the window. He looked at the window and saw Stephanie standing on one of the tree's branches in a bathrobe. Just when he thought she wouldn't appear, she came when he was in a class.

"Could you... make a sculpture of me?" Stephanie asked with a blush while trying to undo her bathrobe.

Jack quickly shut the curtain of the window and continued on his wooden sword. His heart was racing at what he just saw. If there wasn't a curtain to block his view of Stephanie, he would be embarrassed in public and possibly be the laughing stock of the town. He once again drifted into thought about why Stephanie was doing all this. Was it to get his attention? Does she want a relationship with him? He had no idea. After a while he had his wooden sword and shield. Smithy inspected everyone's swords and shields.

"Very good... Brilliant... Wonderful... Fantastic!" He complimented the class. "Ye all did well in making ye swords and shields. Now for ye combat training."

Smithy lead everyone outside into a field with straw dummies on stakes laid. Smithy ordered everyone to go to a dummy and hit it so he could see their techniques and know which one of the students need training the most. Jack was clueless so he just stabbed the dummy. Smithy walked over to Jack and showed him how to use the sword properly.

"Simple movements, me boy." Smithy commented.  
"I see now..." Jack replied with a grin.

Three hours later...

Class was over, so Jack walked out of the school doors and headed up the familiar stone path. He looked around for Stephanie, but she was nowhere to be seen. Jack stood at the castle gates and continued thinking to himself.

'I wonder where that giant lumberjack went... and what happened to him...'

The ground then began to shake as loud footsteps were heard. Timber trudged up to Jack and knelt down in front of him.

"Don't kill me!" Screamed Jack like a girl.  
"There, there." Timber sighed. "I ain't gonna hurt you"  
"So you're not a murderous lumberjack"  
"Not at all! If you ever need my help, call out for me. Name's Timber"  
"Pleased to meet you! My name is Jack."

Timber nodded and stomped off into the woods as Jack quietly entered the castle. Jack was greeted my Moza inside the castle.

"Welcome back, your majesty!" Moza greeted Jack.  
"Evening"  
"Say, if you ever need me, contact me telepathically"  
"How do I do that"  
"I'll open my mind to you so when you open your mind, anything you say will be received in my head and vice versa"  
"I see... Okay then."

Moza escorted Jack inside and into the food court. There everyone Moza and Jack knew (bar Stephanie) sat at a large table covered in food. That night was the night of the big feast. Jack ate happily since it was the second time he ate normal food in years. After Jack ate most of the food, he went up to his bedroom. He approached the door with caution and noticed the door was opened slightly. Jack pushed the door open slowly and saw Stephanie sleeping beside his bed on the floor, still in the same bathrobe. It was only a matter of time until she showed her face to Jack, awake or not. Jack sighed and dragged her out of the room, trying not to wake her up. After she was outside of the bedroom, Jack lay down in his bed and drifted off into sleep.

The next morning Jack got ready for class. That day he was going to study the ways and traits of a knight. When he woke up he didn't see high or low of Stephanie, to his relief. Jack got up out of his bed and tried to contact Moza.

"Moza, can you hear me?" He asked himself while opening his mind for outside thoughts.  
-Loud and clear, your majesty-  
"Have you seen Stephanie anywhere"  
-No I haven't, sire. I'm sorry-  
"I-I'm not looking for her. It's okay"  
-Very well, your majesty.-

Moza cut off his telepathic link to Jack. Jack opened the door and saw Stephanie standing at his door.

"I've been waiting for you." She said with a sly look pasted on her face.

Jack closed the door as fast as he could and locked it. He sat down at the door and sighed to himself. He wanted to stay away from Stephanie as much as possible.

"Come on Jack..." Moaned Stephanie from outside the door. "I'll mess you up real good."

Jack shook in fear at what Stephanie just said. He had no idea what she meant, but it sounded bad to him. Then he heard a thud from outside the door and the moaning stopped. Jack stood up and opened the door. There he saw Stephanie on the floor with blood running from the back of her head. His shaking from Stephanie saying she would mess him up crept away only to be replaced by fear that she may be dead. He knelt down beside her, only to be hit on the back of the head with something blunt. Jack lost consciousness, last seeing a figure standing above him.

To be continued... 


End file.
